


Comfort

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Han is a good dad, He tries hard, Prompt Fic, dialogue prompt, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Han finds Jaina at the end of the Vong War. Prompts:  “War’s End” kiss & “You’re strong, baby. You have to be.”





	Comfort

Han found her on the flight deck of the cruiser watching the mechanics and maintenance droids service the x-wings parked there.

Her hair was pulled back in a simple style, more utilitarian versus the elaborate braids of her mother. But there was no doubt that Jaina was her mother’s daughter as she stood, back straight, and chin raised as she supervised her squad's repairs. Burying everything in duty. There really was no need now. Not with the end of the war. A war that she had matured into a grown woman during.

He sighed. He and Leia had hoped to spare their children the pain of growing up during wartime. Thought they’d even managed it with the truce with the Empire when the kids hadn’t yet reached their teens.

But now after 5 long years of fighting, he could never go back to the point where his little girl would come to him with her problems, thinking that he could fix it. She didn’t come to him much for anything anymore and Han knew that was partly his own fault.

He’d left his family at a point when they’d needed him most and he could never live that down. But he could try and make up for it. Like now.

The sounds of his boots thumping on the flight deck were nearly drowned out by the commotion going on yet Jania still turned and spied him approaching before he even got near. He never could sneak up on anyone in his family. Damn annoying at times. Like now as Jaina broke her stance and started for the far side of the deck. No doubt trying to avoid him.

“Jaina! Wait!” he shouted and surprisingly she did.

When he was within normal hearing distance she said, “Can it wait, Dad? I’ve got...”

“Nothing important to be doing. I checked,” he cut her off.

She gave him an exasperated look that was all Leia.

“What did you need Dad?” she asked instead.

“Just to see how you’re doing,” he said standing close enough to throw an arm around her shoulders like he used to do. Before the Vong. But he held back.

“I’m fine,” she said without looking at him. “So why don’t you go check on Jacen.”

“I already did. He said he was fine too but you know him...,” he trailed off. He'd never really understood Jacen and now...

“Yeah,” Jaina said with a far off look. “At least I thought I did.”

Not liking the rift between his children Han said, “He’s still your brother.” He wanted to add, ‘and I’m still your father’, but held his tongue. Not sure how that would go over.

What he didn’t expect though was the bone-deep sigh that escaped her. She made no other comment but even without the Force Han could tell something was bothering her. He knew his little girl even if she wasn’t so little anymore.

Deciding to go for broke he leaned over and put his arm around Jaina’s shoulders, bringing her to lean against his side. She didn’t resist, and he thanked the stars for that.

They stood that way, father and daughter, for a quiet moment. Not saying anything but taking comfort in each other’s presence.

When Jaina finally did speak, Han had to concentrate to hear her despite their close proximity.

“He’s leaving,” she whispered, more to herself than to him. Louder she said, “Did he tell you that?”

“Yeah, Jacen said something about...,”

“Why do they all have to leave!” she suddenly said. Anger and disbelief in the words and sounding more like his little girl then the grown Jedi Knight she was.

He knew she wasn’t talking about just Jacen.

“He’s not a kid anymore,” Han said trying to be diplomatic. “And neither are you.” He squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. In truth, he was just as dismayed at Jacen’s decision to leave and ‘find the true nature of the Force’ or whatever the hell he was doing. Han had hoped that with the war's end they could try and pick up the pieces of their family.

Han suspected the kid just needed to come to terms with what happened to him. Something Han could understand even if he wanted to rail at his son that leaving and being alone was not the way to do it.

“No. We’re not kids anymore,” Jaina said forlornly and Han thought perhaps she too needed to find herself. Who she needed to be going forward. But like Leia, Jaina was too practical and duty bound to take time for herself.

Not knowing what else to do Han used the arm around her shoulders to enfold her into a hug. She wasn’t much taller then Leia and his daughters head rested against his shoulder. The fact that she didn’t resist told him everything he needed to know about her state of mind.

Sometimes you just needed someone to hold you.

So despite the techs and droids and loud clatter of the flight deck Han held his daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of her head and said, “You’re strong, baby. You’ve had to be. But sometimes letting others be strong for you is ok too.”

He knew she heard him as her arms that were hanging loosely at her side came around his waist and squeezed.

It was then that he knew she would be alright. After all. She was a Solo. And Solo’s never gave up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this feel a bit forced to me but I like how the drabble turned out anyway.


End file.
